Lenguaje de la vida
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Para Levi, aquella explosión significó el fin de su vida. O eso era lo que pensaba. (O de cómo aprendió que un solo signo puede significar mil cosas y a la vez cambiar tu vida para siempre) [HIATUS DEFINITIVO]
1. Nuevos comienzos

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** La lengua de señas es como cualquier idioma. Las palabras varían en cada región, incluso dentro de un mismo país. Ergo, las señas descritas pueden ser diferentes a las de otros países.

* * *

 **Lenguaje de la Vida**

* * *

—Es posible que no se recupere —le dijo el médico, sombrío—. El daño es muy profundo, son casi 50% de decibeles perdidos. Lo mejor es que se prepare para lo peor.

Levi tenía una mirada ausente. Muy pronto, poco a poco, como el agua que penetra la roca hasta romperla, su vida como la conocía estaría acabada. Ya lo estaba, de hecho. Nunca podría volver al ejército.

—¿Me está escuchando, señor? —inquirió el médico un tanto preocupado. Y no lo decía en el tono que uno usa cuando no te prestan atención a lo que dices y debes repetir todo de nuevo, esta ocasión era en un sentido más _literal._

Levi le miró directamente, una mirada penetrante que solía alejar a la gente, con una fuerza arrebatadora como si lo que le estuviera pasando fuera culpa del doctor y con su mirada pudiera vengarse.

—Por supuesto que lo estoy escuchando _doctor_ —siseó el título casi con rabia—, aún no estoy sordo, aunque lo estaré porque no me voy a recuperar porque el daño es muy profundo y son más de 50%de decibeles perdidos (lo que sea que eso signifique), y que lo mejor es que me prepare para lo peor —recitó—.

El médico carraspeó algo incómodo, entendiendo en su interior que Levi Ackerman era el tipo de paciente difícil con quien hay que andarse como si se caminara en un campo minado -vaya que ironía-, cosa que por el bien de su propia salud mejor no comentaba en voz alta.

—Como dije —intervino, siendo lo más sutil que podía—, es muy probable que empeore. Eso no significa que vaya a perder la audición por completo —se apresuró a aclarar—, sin embargo debe estar preparado. Actualmente las barreras comunicativas han disminuido bastante, pero le aconsejo que tome algunas clases, así no tendrá ningún problema para…

—No necesito nada de eso —cortó, no por descortesía, sino porque no terminaba de aceptar su situación ni mucho menos quería admitir que necesitaba "esas" tres palabras—. Ya me dio su diagnóstico, ahora sólo dígame cuanto le debo para poder marcharme.

La consulta terminó segundos después, con la puerta del consultorio cerrada, un malhumorado Levi, y un preocupado doctor Gin.

Levi se apresuró a salir del hospital, caminando lo más rápido que podía, como si así el veredicto se quedara atrás y no le siguiera. Pero en el fondo sabía que escapar de su nuevo destino era imposible. Y Levi estaba furioso por ello. Furioso con el enemigo, la guerra, la vida, Dios, lo que fuera. Aunque no lo demostrara exteriormente.

Toda una prometedora carrera militar se fue al caño. Tampoco es que Levi hubiera entrado allí por gusto, se alistó en el ejército meramente por dos motivos: las universidades buenas y suficientemente lejanas de casa eran muy costosas, segundo, era el único lugar al que podía escapar y ser recibido con los brazos abiertos. Presentó las pruebas necesarias para ser admitido cuando apenas tenía 17 años y seguía en secundaria. Era su último año por supuesto, y quería terminarlo rápido para poder marcharse de una buena vez de las cuatro paredes que le servían de casa. Lo único que lo mantuvo en ese colegio de porquería (bueno, no era el colegio en sí una porquería, sino la gente que lo habitaba) fue la promesa que le hizo a su madre antes de morir de no cometer el mismo error que ella, sino estudiar para ser alguien en la vida y nunca tener que pedirle nada a nadie.

Fue así como Levi fue aceptado en la armada. Era muy joven por supuesto, pero sus habilidades físicas y de pelea le garantizaron un lugar allí. Mejor aún, estaba bien lejos de su asquerosa ciudad de origen (de nuevo, era la gente, no la ciudad, lo que la hacían asquerosa) y de su no tan querido tío. Cinco años estuvo encerrado en el cuartel, preparándose, entrenándose, haciéndose más fuerte.

Casi diez años habían transcurrido desde entonces. Estuvo en diversos países, luchando, mejorando, entrenando a otros. No tenía tiempo para amigos ni relaciones amorosas, no tenía vacaciones ni gastos donde dejar ir su dinero. A sus 30 años ya poseía una cuenta bancaria envidiable, aunque en realidad poco le importaba si tenía mucho dinero o si vivía con lo suficiente. Para Levi casi todo carecía de sentido, ver morir a su madre y luego a tantos compañeros en el campo de batalla, le habían enseñado que de nada servía tener muchas posesiones o gente que te amara porque a la muerte te ibas tú solito. Incluso la ropa que tuvieras puesta acabaría por pudrirse y sólo serviría para que los vivos no te vieran en pelotas. De cierta forma, podía decirse entonces que Levi no era un tacaño. ¿Entonces, qué le detenía de tomar esas clases?

Levi no quería aceptar que acabaría por quedarse sordo, y que de paso, su vida como soldado -la única que conocía- se había terminado. No más armas, no más peleas, no más luchar por ideales -ajenos, pero ideales al fin-. No era tan malo después de todo, cualquiera pensaría. Ya no tendría que arriesgar su vida por los absurdos y enfermizos deseos de conquista de hombres tras sus escritorios de caoba, ya no tendría que caminar como cangrejo tanteando el terreno, ya no tendría que ocultarse en un hoyo hasta que las balas cesaran de volar encima de su cabeza. Sin embargo, Levi no conocía otra vida a parte de esa. No tenía familia, no tenía amigos, no tenía un hogar. Es más, justo ahora, se quedaba en un hotel.

Levi, en el fondo de su subconsciente, temía a la soledad. El llegar a donde fuera que durmiera, y al abrir la puerta, encontrar la habitación vacía. El encender su teléfono y no encontrar llamada o mensaje alguno. El desaparecer por semanas y que al volver, nadie notara su ausencia ni preguntara dónde estuvo. El, simple y llanamente, permanecer sin hacer nada, hundido en la absoluta monotonía, esperando que la muerte llegara a invitarlo a dar un paseo sin retorno.

Estar en el campo de batalla le había permitido mantenerse ocupado. Sus manos nunca estaban sin hacer nada, siempre había cosas que armar y desarmar, municiones que contar, armamento que revisar, mapas que trazar, armas que limpiar -su parte favorita-. Estrategias que pensar, informes que rellenar, instrucciones que dar, fantasmas que ignorar -su parte menos favorita-.

Muchas veces había pensado en renunciar, pero al momento en que la idea tomaba forma en su mente, otra nacía, y esa era, _¿qué haré entonces?_ La respuesta nunca llegaba por más que la esperó. Era entonces que tomaba su arma, ignoraba los últimos segundos de trabajo mental, y se ponía a montar guardia aunque no le tocara -la parte favorita de sus compañeros-. Al fin de cuentas, no dormía mucho, y antes de que ideas no bienvenidas tocaran a la puerta, se ponía a vigilar concediéndole así al guarda de turno la oportunidad de descansar un poco. Con razón sus compañeros lo estimaban tanto. (Aunque eso era algo que los soldados no admitirían ni con fusil en la cabeza.)

Por otro lado, Levi era el mejor soldado de su unidad. Había quien decía que era el soldado más fuerte de su país, y que merecía tomar el mando de todo el ejército. Había quienes decían que era invencible, tanto así, que los hombres que lucharan a su lado eran inmunes a la muerte. Levi sabía mejor que nadie que eso era una cruel mentira, había visto morir a tantos de sus compañeros que necesitaría echarle una ojeada al tatuaje en su espalda para retomar la cuenta. Una cuenta que terminó cuando su viejo escuadrón murió a causa de la granada que a él sólo le causó la pérdida del 50% de su audición.

Levi a veces desea que fueran ellos quienes vivieran, y él el que hubiera muerto. Pero también sabe que sentir remordimiento no le servirá de nada, y que los deseos de venganza deberán quedarse hundidos porque una revancha ya no es posible. No ahora que fue expulsado del ejército con una linda insignia y una condecoración que brillan culpa.

Eso es lo único que lamenta Levi de ya no ser un soldado. Ahora que se deja pensar en ello, la soledad, la carencia del calor humano, la falta de razones para vivir quedan en segundo plano aunque sí importan a fin de cuentas. Es el no poder hacer nada para vengar sus muertes lo que más le carcome el alma aun cuando intenta no pensar en ello. Sabe que odiar su nueva vida no le sirve de nada, querer hacer justicia por su cuenta no sirve de nada, lamentarse no sirve de nada, arrepentirse no sirve de nada. Tampoco sirve de nada ignorar el sentimiento como cuando intentaba no pensar en lo solo que estaría o que lo único que podía hacer era esperar el frío y último aliento, porque el pensamiento regresa por sí solo como un bumerán. Pero de nuevo, no le sirve de nada.

Ni siquiera suicidarse es una opción, eso sería como escupirles al rostro y mandar sus sacrificios a la mierda.

A Levi ya no le queda nada.

Por fortuna, la interminable cadena de malos pensamientos es interrumpida cuando una voz que a veces desearía no conocer tan bien le interrumpe.

—¿Levi? Enano gruñón, ¿eres tú?

Oh cielos. Es un alivio y un dolor de culo a la vez.

—Hange —dice, su voz es plana y carente, incluso, del fastidio habitual.

—¿Ah? ¿Así me saludas? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Bueno, ¡supongo que es un alivio ver que no has cambiado nada!

Levi solo chasquea la lengua, evitándose la molestia de responderle a su antigua compañera de clases.

No sabe cómo, pero termina en el cafetín del hospital con quien ahora es la Doctora Hange Zöe. Bien, tal vez la partícula "café" tiene que ver, porque una cosa a la que Levi nunca pudo resistirse fue al café y al té negro -mayormente al té-, así que la ahora directora del departamento de Medicina Legal supo aprovechar la situación para sacarle información.

—Vaya, la última vez que te vi fue en ese desfile televisado… Me sorprende que hayas asistido, con lo aguafiestas que eres…

—La asistencia era obligatoria —se defendió tomando un sorbo de la taza—. No le veo sentido a lucirse de esa forma tan imprudente al mundo.

—Es ése el punto, ¿no crees? —analizó Hange cruzando las manos bajo su barbilla, en gesto de seriedad—. Decirle al mundo "miren lo fuertes que somos, no podrán con nosotros, así que más les vale cuidarse las espaldas", ¿no?

—No lo había visto así —admitió, evitando pensar en lo "mucho que sirvió eso" para salvar a…

—¡Son estrategias militares muy sutiles! —exclamó ella como si de pronto el tema se hubiera tornado ultra interesante—. Demostrar el poder mediante la no-violencia, así las naciones no se sentirán amenazadas pero a la vez sabrán que tras la pantalla hay un enemigo formidable que…

—Cuatro ojos —cortó Levi con su usual desapacible tono—, no sigas.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, tomando una actitud más respetuosa—, debe ser difícil para ti. Perder a tantos compañeros así…

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mientras?

Intentó ir por otro camino. De por sí Levi hablaba poco, no lo había tenido frente a frente en años, y aunque su relación no era exactamente de mejores amigos, él había sido una de las pocas personas que la trataban bien (dentro de lo que cabe, tratándose de Levi, claro está). Además, en el fondo, en medio de las burlas por su estatura y carácter fuerte, le apreciaba como un amigo, incluso se podría decir que le tenía cariño. Aunque claro, eso último no lo admitiría por el bien de las chanzas y la risa unidireccional.

—No lo sé. Buscaré un apartamento, y después quien sabe. Me casaré y tendré una docena de mocosos corriendo tras mi fiel _golden retriever_ por mi idílico patio mientras mi bella esposa teje la ropa de nuestro siguiente bebé en la mecedora que yo mismo hice. ¿Es eso lo que quieres oír?

Hange estuvo a punto de ahogarse de la risa ante el evidente sarcasmo de su compañero, pero el café en la mitad de su garganta se lo impidió.

—Vaya Levi —dijo cuando pudo pasar el trago—, no sabía que tenías tan bellos sueños. De haberlo sabido antes habría traído a mi amiga, seguramente ella podrá ayudarte a cumplir esos hermosos ideales…

Levi chasqueó la lengua, evitando contestar de igual forma, de lo contrario las burlas de Hange no pararían. Bien sabía que una vez la doctora empezara, las chanzas no tendrían fin.

—Pero ya, hablando en serio —se recompuso—, ¿Cuándo tiempo te quedarás? Desde que recuerdo nunca has tomado un descanso…

Levi se cuestionó si debía contestar o no, pero la verdad era que en su interior moría por desahogarse, decírselo a alguien, por descargar un poco de esa frustración que le carcomía por dentro.

—No volveré —dijo al fin, las palabras saliendo por voluntad propia—. Me han dado de baja, ¿feliz?

Hange se quedó en silencio un momento, insegura de cómo contestar a eso. Recordaba muy bien, en sus años de secundaria, cuánto deseaba su compañero ser aceptado en la armada. Y ahora, ese sueño que si bien se había cumplido, había sido destrozado.

—Lo siento… —terminó diciendo, imprimiendo la mayor sinceridad posible en su voz.

—Sí yo también —rezongó él—, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Una condecoración que no me sirve de nada y una patada en el culo es todo lo que tengo-

—¿Por qué? —indagó ella—, te veo muy bien… Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe…

—Una maldita granada y es todo lo que diré.

Levi no dijo nada más, ya no sintiéndose tan cómodo hablando del tema, porque inevitablemente, eso conduciría a hablar de su fallecida unidad y eso era algo para lo que no se sentía listo.

—Pero sobreviviste, y eso es lo que importa.

—¿Ah, sí? —había amargura en su voz—. díselo a Church y a…

Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más.

—Levi… —intervino Hange, la preocupación empezando a teñir su voz— tal vez no seamos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero hasta alguien como tú necesita alguien con quien hablar de vez en cuando. Así que, puedes contar conmigo... Bien que te guardé el secretito del baño de niñas, ¿no?

El ojo de Levi tuvo un tic.

¿Acaso Hange nunca terminaría una frase sin burlarse de él?

—Tú sí que sabes arruinar los momentos —gruñó bebiéndose el último trago de café, listo para irse de allí.

—Aprendí del maestro —contra-atacó Hange.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, un gesto típico suyo cuando algo le fastidiaba.

Se levantó, dispuesto a irse, pero Hange lo interrumpió.

—Ey, Levi… De verdad siento lo que ha pasado. Pero puedes contar con mi apoyo —sonrió amistosamente, un tipo de sonrisa muy raro en ella—. Conozco algunos otros especialistas, tal vez pueda recomendarte alguno de ellos… Incluso sé de una buena compañía que hace los mejores dispositivos cocleares del…

—No voy a necesitarlo —cortó él.

—Entonces deberías tomar clases-

—No necesito aprender nada —interrumpió—. La única seña que necesitaba aprender ya me la sé muy bien.

Hange no necesitó una demostración para saber de qué seña se trataba. Suspiró, recordándose a sí misma lo terco que se podía poner a veces su viejo compañero. Pero Hange no era el tipo de persona que se rendía tan fácilmente, aún cuando se trataba de alguien tan aterrador y amargado como Levi.

—Piénsalo —insistió—. Tengo una amiga que está dando clases, puedes ponerte en contacto con ella. Lo juro, no te arrepentirás…

« _Ya me estoy arrepintiendo»_ pensó él.

—Esta es la dirección —Hange garabateó en una servilleta—, puedes ir mañana mismo, está por empezar con un nuevo grupo.

Levi ya iba a protestar, pero Hange dejó el papel en la mesa y se despidió rápidamente.

—¡Adiós, tengo que irme! ¡Me dio gusto verte aunque tu mal carácter arruinara el momento!

Y tan rápido como un personaje de caricaturas, desapareció por la puerta del cafetín con su larga bata de laboratorio ondeando al viento. Levi se quedó sentado en su lugar, observando la servilleta como si estudiara la forma de eliminar un insecto sin que sus asquerosos fluidos ensucien la mesa.

La dirección apenas se entendía en el mar de letras propio de un médico, y Levi casi llegó a la conclusión de que realmente en la escuela de medicina había una materia enteramente dedicada a los jeroglíficos. (Y los farmaceutas seguramente estudiaban cómo descifrarlos.) Tomó el pedazo de papel y se lo metió al bolsillo, sin poder creer que con garabatos feos y todo, la loca de su ex compañera de clases hubiera movido un ápice de curiosidad en él como para plantearse la idea de tomar su propuesta en serio.

* * *

Ya de vuelta en la habitación del hotel, Levi se dio cuenta que su compañera no había incluido el número de aula donde su amiga estaría dando su clase. Y también se percató de algo más.

¿Cómo diantres supo Hange lo de su oído?

* * *

 _Buenas, según mi reloj, días mundo de Fanfiction. Este mi primer aporte en mucho tiempo al fandom rivetra, y el primero multi-chapter que escribo. ¡qué emocióóón!_

 _Debo decir que la idea nació hace un par de semanas, pero la inspiración me había abandonado con tan solo la primera línea escrita. Pero ahora no me pude despegar del computador hasta terminar de escribir el capítulo, así que aquí estamos._

 _Me gustaría decir un montón de cosas más sobre la historia, pero me temo que tomaría mucho espacio y tiempo, así que responderé sus preguntas por mensaje privado._

 _Por ahora me despido, no sin antes agradecer a quien quiera leer esta cosa, y darle un sincero agradecimiento a SilentSpaniard, quien sin quererlo, con su compromiso y determinación a deleitarnos con "Ni siquiera la muerte", me inspiró a darle vida a esta idea._

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

—Fanfiction, 26 de mayo de 2015.


	2. La srta Ral

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** La lengua de señas es como cualquier idioma. Las palabras varían en cada región, incluso dentro de un mismo país. Ergo, las señas descritas pueden ser diferentes a las de otros países.

* * *

 _ **La srta. Ral**_

* * *

Por décima vez en lo que iba del día, Levi maldijo a Hange. Y vaya que tenía razones para hacerlo.

Primero, en contra de su voluntad le había hecho soltar la sopa. Gracias a sus habilidades, la forense había logrado que admitiera en voz alta que había sido echado de patitas a la calle por el regimiento que una vez le acogió.

Segundo, no conforme con la información que tanto le había costado soltar, también había despertado en él una pizca de curiosidad lo suficientemente grande para interesarse en contactar a esa tal amiga suya.

Tercero, luego de meditarlo por días y decidirse finalmente a entrar a una clase cuando inicialmente había decidido terminantemente no hacerlo, resulta que la despistada de la doctora Zoë no había incluido el condenado número de aula.

Y ahora, tras recorrer tres pisos enteros sin éxito, se sentía muy cabreado. Y por eso maldecía. La clase se suponía que empezaría a las 3:00 de la tarde, y ya casi eran las 3:30. Levi odiaba la impuntualidad. Demostrar tal irresponsabilidad era inadmisible. Era un símbolo de pereza, de debilidad de carácter; era como una mancha en el expediente. Imborrable. Sobre todo cuando se trata de la primera impresión.

Dándose media vuelta, Levi decidió que se marcharía. Al diablo con la amiga de Hange, al diablo con la lengua de señas. Tenía suficiente dinero para pagarle a un intérprete y con eso debería bastarle. Sólo contrataría a alguien que le ayudara a escuchar y cuando ya no pudiera escuchar le pagaría para que le escribiera todo. No tendría que perder tiempo sentado en un pupitre como un mocoso de primaria, no tendría que aprender nada, no tendría que acabar por aceptar que su futuro estaría con la comunidad sorda de ahora en adelante. Al diablo con las clases.

Pero no pudo seguir su camino. Fuera Dios, el destino, la buena suerte -o mala suerte-, o la simple casualidad, Levi no pudo escapar del edificio.

—Disculpe, ¿está buscando la clase de lengua de señas?

Era un mocoso como de quince años, con el cabello amarillo limón y un corte estúpido que le hacía lucir como _Cabeza de Coco._

—Sí —respondió sin más, dándose la vuelta.

—Lo vi asomándose a los otros salones y como no tenemos un aula fija pensé que estaría buscando nuestra clase —comenzó a hablar, incapaz de notar la casi aterradoramente seria mirada impaciente del hombre—. Venga, es por aquí.

Cabeza de coco-limón dejó de parlotear y le condujo al salón. Era el que estaba en el pasillo del frente, en todo el medio. El chico entró primero, y Levi entró de último, sintiendo como las miradas se posaban fugazmente en él. Puff… ni que fuera tan importante, pensó con fastidio. No le hacía mucha gracia llegar tarde y que los estudiantes se le quedaran mirando, así fuera por medio segundo, no ayudaba mucho a como se sentía respecto a todo el asunto de la puntualidad.

La clase era de lo más variopinta, pudo notar. Había mocosos como de la edad de Cabeza de limón, jóvenes de más edad como la rubia narizona al fondo, y un par de adultos que debían estar cerca de su edad. La profesora, bueno, era mil veces más distinta de lo que pensaba.

Al principio, al escuchar "profesora de Lengua de Señas" imaginaba a una mujer madura, una solterona con gafas enormes colgándole de la nariz, cabello grisáceo acomodado en un moño exageradamente grande, mechones dispersos cayéndoles por toda la cara, sweater de lana color vómito y una falda hasta los tobillos de un tono aburrido.

Luego, cuando Hange le dijo que era amiga suya, imaginaba una joven mujer con mirada loca, gafas al borde de la nariz, el cabello recogido en una coleta descuidada, un atuendo estrafalario con colores todavía más estrafalarios, el cuello repleto de collares de cuentas, una falda a los tobillos, calcetines flojos, zapatos enormes, y como cereza del pastel, un chicle masticado ruidosamente por sus dientes.

Pero se había equivocado, y MUCHO. Y Levi no pensaba en mayúscula muy seguido.

La profesora encargada de la clase era una jovencita que parecía llegar a duras penas a los veinte años. Era delgada, pero no en exceso, e iba vestida con unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa manga larga marfil que se trasparentaba un poco pero que no enseñaba más de lo debido, y tenía enrollada alrededor del cuello una larga bufanda verde oliva. Tenía unos ojos grandes y gentiles, de un color que imitaba al de la miel. Su cabello fue lo más difícil de describir, no era rubio ni pelirrojo, más bien como un término medio. _Dorado rojizo_ , la frase vino por sí sola a su mente.

Era bonita.

— _Le están preguntando si puede presentarse a la clase._

Era el mocoso cabeza de limón, susurrándole. ¿Se había sentado a su lado? ¿Y más o menos como por qué?

Bueno, eso no era lo importante. Se había distraído espectacularmente, al punto que no se dio cuenta que la profesora le estaba diciendo algo. Se sintió estúpido por un momento, y casi avergonzado.

—Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman —se las arregló para decir, levantándose recto, un acto reflejo de su larga carrera militar.

La joven maestra le sonrió cálidamente.

—Bienvenido a la clase, sr. Ackerman. Esperamos que regrese pronto. Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en consultarme.

Por un momento casi se burla internamente de la atención de la joven, pero algo lo detuvo. Allí ya no era el soldado de primera clase, al que todos temían y respetaban, aquel que cuando llegaba a un sitio los demás se ponían en posición "firmes" y le saludaban con respeto. Allí no existían rangos, no había quien le adulara por su posición en la milicia. Esa muchacha no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era él, su recibimiento había sido atento y sincero. Allí, simplemente era Levi Ackerman, un hombre más del montón, y ahora un miembro más de la clase.

Un miembro al que los demás participantes acababan de regalarle un aplauso de bienvenida.

* * *

En la clase de ese día estaban estudiando las medidas de tiempo. Llegó en el momento justo para el último repaso de la primera parte de la clase: los días de la semana. Le pareció irónico que la seña para "lunes" era básicamente la misma seña que los rockeros hacen, pero con el brazo extendido en posición horizontal. Se preguntó si habría una seña que incluyera el mostrar el dedo corazón. Las demás señas no le fueron tan difíciles de aprender, de hecho podía recordarlas fácilmente asociando el significado de cada palabra con su seña correspondiente. Como en "domingo" que era hacerse la señal de la cruz en la frente -se preguntó cómo harían los cristianos y los ateos en ese caso, aunque él no se identificara con ninguno de los dos lados-, con "diciembre" se hacía el gesto de acariciarse una larga barba, y con palabras como "hora" se gesticulaba como si se tuviera un reloj en la muñeca.

No estuvo mal para ser su primer día, aunque se sentía un poco perdido. La joven profesora al final de cada repaso hacía un gesto tocándose los hombros con los brazos cruzados y todos entendían menos él. También escuchó algo sobre el alfabeto y que tenía que idear una seña para sí mismo, algo único y especial que le identificara y le sirviera como nombre, su nombre en lengua de señas.

Esto último no le sentó muy bien, sentimentalmente hablando. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba eso, de hecho no entendía nada sobre ser sordo. Pero eso, crear él mismo un movimiento que significara "Levi" le parecía algo tan íntimo, tan importante, como si fuera el último paso para aceptar su nueva vida. Y Levi no quería eso. No quería pensarlo, no quería admitirlo. No quería decir "no podré volver al ejército porque una maldita granada me dejó sordo". Ni siquiera si no usaba su boca para ello, sino sus manos. De hecho, eso lo hacía peor.

Suficiente, pensó cuando finalizó la clase. Haber ido fue una mala idea. Regresaría a casa y se olvidaría del asunto, nunca más pisaría esa clase. Es más, nunca más pisaría el terreno de aquel campus universitario.

—¡Sr. Ackerman! —la amable y femenina voz que ese día aprendió a identificar le detuvo—. Por favor no se marche todavía.

La joven estaba ocupada recogiendo sus cosas, mientras Cabeza de limón borraba el pizarrón. Los demás estudiantes salían del aula y se perdían en el pasillo, pero los otros dos mocosos que integraban la clase se quedaron afuera esperando al rubio.

—No nos hemos presentado adecuadamente todavía —explicó la joven. Ah, conque era eso—. Soy Petra Ral, un gusto conocerlo finalmente, Hange me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Levi casi tuvo un tic. Sabrá Dios qué le habrá dicho esa loca a la chica. Seguramente un montón de disparates, llenándole la cabeza de ideas raras sobre él como "es todo un enano gruñón, cuidado." Ó "se pone de mal humor si no ha tomado café al mediodía, así que más te vale estar preparada" y un montón de locuras más.

—El placer es mío —respondió con cortesía, estrechando su mano. La de ella era pequeña, y sus uñas estaban decoradas con… conejitos.

—Esperaba verlo antes, sr. Ackerman —comenzó a decir ella, terminando de acomodar una pila enorme de libros y gruesas carpetas—. Ya hemos visto tres clases y hemos avanzado bastante…

—Si hay algún problema volveré después para el siguiente curso —dijo Levi, malentendiéndola.

—Oh, no —lo atajó ella—. No se preocupe por eso, puedo ayudarlo a ponerse al día si lo desea —sonrió con amabilidad—. ¿Tiene algún espacio libre en las tardes? Podemos reunirnos aquí en el cafetín de la facultad, a esas horas nos dejarán tranquilos.

Por un momento, le sorprendió la propuesta. ¿Por qué querría ella ayudarlo? No era nadie para ella, apenas se conocían. Es más, ella era la maestra, ¿no se supone que es el estudiante quien ruega por ese tipo de atención extra-curricular?

Pero la sonrisa que ella le dedicó, por un momento fue tan abrumadoramente sincera que no pudo protestar, sino que le dio un escueto gracias y le ofreció ayudarla a cargar sus pertenencias hasta su auto. Ella no tenía auto, pero eso no impidió que la acompañara hasta la parada del autobús y esperara a que tomara uno a casa.

* * *

— _¿Entonces ese enano finalmente fue a tu clase?_

— _Sí, pero no es tan serio como me dijiste. Hasta parece gentil…_

— _¿Gentil? ¿Petra tienes fiebre? ¿Levi Ackerman gentil? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!_

— _Oh vamos Hange. Te estoy diciendo la verdad. ¡Si hasta se ofreció a ayudarme a cargar mis cosas mientras esperaba el ómnibus!_

— _¿¡Qué Levi hizo QUÉÉÉÉ!?_

Nunca en toda su vida, ni durante las autopsias más extrañas, Hange había estado así de sorprendida. Pero hay que recomponerse, las bromas al "enano gruñón" no van a crearse solas, ¿no?

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _La seña de tocarse los hombros con los brazos cruzados, significa "felicitaciones"._

 _Cada persona debe idear una seña que le identifique, basada en un rasgo físico sobresaliente, la cual le servirá de nombre en la comunidad sorda. Obvio que al presentarse por primera vez debe deletrear su nombre, y luego sí dar a conocer su seña._ _(Economía lingüística)._

 _Lo sé, han pasado tres meses. *se esconde*_

 _Siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar, pero como tomé un deseo de cumpleaños del Foro Cuartel General de Trost (son bienvenidos si desean unirse), me he dedicado de lleno al mismo, ya que pasó de ser un oneshot a algo mucho más grande y quisiera terminarlo lo antes posible… Pero no se preocupen, esta historia así como tuvo un principio tendrá su final, y espero poder actualizar con más frecuencia._

GirlSchiffer _,_ Paula _, ¡gracias por los comentarios! Les saludo por aquí ya que han comentado como guest. Espero puedan ver esto, trataré de llevar un ritmo ordenado de actualizaciones para que sepan cuando hay capítulo nuevo. Y a todos los lectores, como siempre, ¡gracias por el apoyo!_

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._

—Fanfiction, 28 de agosto de 2015.

A que no me dicen quién es "Cabeza de limón" :P


	3. Sí

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** La lengua de señas es como cualquier idioma. Las palabras varían en cada región, incluso dentro de un mismo país. Ergo, las señas descritas pueden ser diferentes a las de otros países.

* * *

3\. _**Sí**_

* * *

Solamente fue su sentido de responsabilidad lo que le llevó de vuelta al campus la tarde siguiente. Un "lo veré mañana a las 3 de la tarde" que no pudo contestar terminó llevándole de regreso allí, porque si una cosa que Levi Ackerman no era, era el ser irresponsable.

Y como no había tenido manera de decirle a la joven maestra que no tomaría las clases, ahora se sentía obligado a ir. Aunque claro, también estaba esa partecita curiosa que mantenía bien escondida, que se preguntaba si esto en verdad valdría la pena.

Y el día jueves le daría la respuesta. Así que, desde temprano se alistó, y antes de las tres en punto entró al cafetín donde había sido citado.

La Escuela de Ciencias Humanísticas era un sitio bastante amplio, perfecto para que los nuevos se perdieran. Contaba con un amplio cafetín cuya decoración hacía honor a la escuela. Era espacioso, con amplias ventanas y un tragaluz en todo el medio del salón. En las paredes había retratos de escritores y artistas reconocidos, y copias de cuadros famosos _._ También había carteles con frases de pensadores y autores altamente conocidos. Había algunos muebles rodeando mesitas de cristal, acomodados mayormente en las esquinas. Era un lugar concurrido, sin duda, un espacio perfecto para olvidarse de las clases por un momento, y simplemente conversar y tomarse un café.

Levi tomó asiento hacia el fondo, justo al lado de una ventana. La mesa era de metal, circular, flanqueada por dos bancas que apenas daban cabida a cuatro personas. Levi miró su reloj y se preguntó si la joven maestra era una persona puntual.

2:45pm.

Se sentó de forma que pudiera mirar directamente a la entrada, pero en los minutos que siguieron no vio señales de _ella_. Ojalá que no tuviera la costumbre de llegar tarde, como Hange, deseó Levi. Pero los minutos siguieron pasando y la joven no aparecía. Cuando ya casi eran las tres, se levantó del asiento a comprar un café. Se lo tomaría y si en cinco minutos ella no llegaba, se iría.

Ya estaba recibiendo su pedido en la barra, cuando casi tropieza con una chica que venía saliendo de la caja. Para su sorpresa –aunque no lo hizo notar- era la señorita Ral.

—Sr. Ackerman —saludó ella—, justo iba a buscarlo.

Levi devolvió el saludo y como le pareció descortés sentarse a tomar café él solo, le ofreció uno a la muchacha que fue aceptado con gratitud y algo de vergüenza. Realizado el pedido, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa que Levi había estado ocupando anteriormente.

—Bien, sr. Ackerman, antes de empezar quisiera saber qué tanto conoce usted de la Lengua de Señas —comenzó la muchacha, tomando una libreta y un bolígrafo azul.

—Nada, en realidad —admitió Levi.

Si la respuesta le causó o no sorpresa, la muchacha no lo demostró, sino que se limitó a tomar nota y seguir con la conversación.

—Entiendo, pero descuide, le explicaré todo lo que necesite saber —sonrió con amabilidad y prosiguió—. Acostumbro a explicar un poco el tema antes de iniciar las clases con los alumnos. Primero que nada, existen tres tipos de sordera. Leve, moderada y profunda, dependiendo de la pérdida de decibeles de la persona. Hay quienes nacen así, y hay otros quienes la adquieren a causa de un accidente o una enfermedad —Levi se identificó con lo último—. Las personas con sordera leve o moderada pueden oír, pero su audición es menor. Cuando se habla de sordera profunda es porque la persona ha perdido más 70% de su audición. La lengua de señas es útil para cualquiera de los tres casos, especialmente del último, lo que permite que las personas sordas puedan comunicarse sin ningún problema.

»Algo más que debe saber es que la lengua de señas es como un idioma. Los idiomas tienen dialectos, y la lengua de señas también. Por eso, no todas las señas son iguales en todos los sitios, sino que cambian. Cada país tiene su propio sistema de señas, y hasta dentro del mismo país las señas cambian. Eso no quiere decir que no se pueda entender, sino que hay señas que pueden variar dependiendo de la región. La lengua de señas que les estaré enseñando es la correspondiente a nuestra ciudad, por supuesto, y con ella podrá hacerse entender sin problemas a cualquier parte del país que vaya, así que no se preocupe por eso. ¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

En realidad sí, tenía muchas. Pero ni siquiera se las había planteado a su médico de cabecera, porque era un tema incómodo y difícil para él. Así que, en lugar de hacerlas, afirmó que entendió todo –lo cual sí era cierto- y que no tenía ninguna duda. En respuesta, la joven sonrió, complacida con su nuevo alumno.

—Bien, creo que podemos empezar entonces —sonrió dejando a un lado su libreta—. Lo primero que tiene que hacer es idear una seña que le identifique como nombre de aquí en adelante. Debe basarse en un rasgo físico sobresaliente, así los demás podrán reconocerlo. Por ejemplo, la mía es…

Acto seguido, la muchacha cerró el puño izquierdo y con el pulgar delineó el borde de su flequillo. Levi la observó con atención.

—Así es como digo mi nombre en lengua de señas, señor Ackerman —dijo tras haber terminado—. Ahora debemos pensar en una seña para usted. ¿Se le ocurre algo?

Levi sacudió la cabeza negativamente. Realmente no se le ocurría nada. La joven maestra sonrió comprensivamente.

—Bien, no hay prisa, ya pensaremos en algo después.

Levi asintió, agradeciendo internamente que no se le obligara a pensar en algo tan pronto.

* * *

El resto de la clase transcurrió tranquilamente. La señorita Ral era paciente y atenta, y su forma de explicar las cosas era entendible. Su pasión por la enseñanza era notable, como si no existiera otra cosa que deseara hacer más que esa. Su talento era nato, como si hubiera nacido para ello, y Levi percibió sinceridad en todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Para cuando la lección terminó, Levi comenzó a pensar que quizá no sería tan mala idea continuar con esto de las clases. La señorita Ral era una maestra atenta y amable, no le trataba como un ser inferior por saber más que él, ni tampoco actuaba como si le tuviera temor o lástima. Con ella era sencillamente Levi Ackerman, un alumno más, no un soldado de primera categoría ni un pobre hombre que perdería la audición eventualmente. Era simplemente él.

Al terminar, la señorita Ral recogió sus cosas y se preparó para irse. Parecía un poco dubitativa, como si temiera decir algo, pero al final terminó expresando lo que le inquietaba.

—¿Le veré el lunes, sr. Ackerman?

No necesitó pensar su respuesta, esta salió automáticamente.

—Sí.

La joven maestra sonrió, como si la respuesta fuera motivo de alegría.

—Entonces hasta luego, sr. Ackerman.

—Hasta luego, Srta. Ral.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 24 de febrero de 2016.


	4. Con el puño en el pecho

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _4. **Con el puño en el pecho**_

* * *

Levi se quedó observando su reflejo por algunos segundos, evaluando su imagen. Como de costumbre, no había nada fuera de lugar, su ropa no tenía ninguna arruga y la chaqueta le quedaba como un guante. Alzó la mano, pero se detuvo a medio camino. La seña que había ideado para su nombre aún no le convencía del todo.

Observó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y decidió que era momento de salir. Su siguiente clase con la Srta. Ral comenzaría en cuarenta minutos y no quería llegar tarde. Levi detestaba la impuntualidad.

El salón se hallaba casi vacío cuando llegó, solamente se encontraban allí la chica rubia que Levi calificó como narizona, el rubio y el moreno que siempre la acompañaban, y el otro trío de mocosos que parecían venir en pack porque nunca se separaban. Levi notó que el jovencito rubio que le había guiado el primer día le dedicó una leve sonrisa a modo de saludo, al que contestó con un asentimiento de cabeza. A su lado, el chico llamado Eren se revolvió incómodo en la silla y evadió su mirada. No le prestó atención al gesto, estaba acostumbrado a infundir temor en algunas personas, sobre todo si eran adolescentes o niños.

El resto de la clase se fue uniendo poco a poco a medida que los minutos pasaban, tiempo durante el cual Levi se entretuvo revisando su teléfono. Un breve zumbido le distrajo de la aburrida tarea de consultar su cuenta bancaria, y torció la boca cuando leyó el mensaje recién recibido.

 _¿Listo para una nueva clase con la señorita Ral?_

La pregunta venía acompañada de un emoticón que solo supo interpretar como un reflejo de la alterada psique de su amiga Hange.

Levi decidió ignorar el mensaje, pero el condenado aparatito volvió a zumbar.

 _¿Le llevaste una manzana a la maestra? Sé que prefiere las verdes._

El texto también terminaba con una carita, esta vez expresando un guiño.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. No le gustaban las bromitas sin sentido de Hange, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. La ignorara o no, a ella simplemente le importaba un comino y seguía con sus comentarios y bromas sin fin. Resultaba un terrible dolor de cabeza, y Levi volvió a preguntarse como por enésima vez cómo diantres Erwin lograba aguantarla. Sin duda, el hombre tenía la paciencia de un santo…

Estaba a punto de soltar una palabrota al sentir que el teléfono vibró de nuevo, pero el ruido producido por la puerta al abrirse capturó su atención, el nuevo mensaje quedando olvidado. La Srta. Ral acababa de llegar.

Todos dejaron de hablar como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, o como si se hubiera activado una especie de señal que no conocía. La Srta. Ral les dedicó una radiante sonrisa a sus alumnos, y procedió a desearles buenas tardes a todos en lengua de señas. En respuesta, el grupo le respondió de la misma manera en perfecta sincronía. Levi no se unió al saludo, pero descubrió que podía recordar el significado de la seña con facilidad.

La clase continuó como de costumbre, primero repasando los principales puntos de la clase anterior, corrigiendo errores y despejando una que otra duda. A Levi se le hizo un poco difícil lograr recordar el significado de algunas señas vistas en la clase anterior, pero tras un segundo repaso pudo hacerlo con facilidad. Tomó un par de notas y escuchó en silencio toda la lección, sin querer involucrarse demasiado. Era notablemente el mayor de toda la clase, y de cierta forma estar rodeado mayormente de jóvenes no mayores de los 18 le hacía sentir incómodo.

Sin embargo, por algún motivo que no comprendía, cuando se enfocaba en la Srta. Ral podía olvidarse de todo lo demás. Era como si la calidez de su persona pudiera alcanzarlo, opacando todo lo demás. Le agradaba aquella sensación, le hacía sentir en paz. Incluso comenzó a pensar que quizá todo esto no era tan difíci, que podría hacerlo, que podría aprender esta nueva forma de comunicación. Petra Ral hacía que todo pareciera más fácil, más comprensible, posible. Ella era, en sencillas palabras, una maestra excelente. Y también una excelente persona.

La clase finalizó en menos tiempo de lo que pensó, y Levi se encontró con que se sentía decepcionado de que acabara tan pronto. Era una sensación que le tomó por sorpresa, y no tardó en descubrir que no le era desagradable. Simplemente, quería seguir escuchándola.

—Sr. Ackerman —saludó una vez finalizada la sesión. Quedaban pocos alumnos en el aula, guardando sus cosas para marcharse—. Me alegra verlo de nuevo aquí.

Levi asintió con la cabeza, no muy seguro de cómo responder. Las interacciones sociales nunca fueron su área.

—Y dígame, ¿ya pensó en algo para su nombre? —preguntó la joven maestra guardando sus cosas.

—Sí, lo hice —respondió Levi, recostándose contra la pared.

—¿Quisiera enseñarme?

Sólo quedaba una persona en el salón, una mujer en sus veinte y de cabello rubio que no había visto antes (¡¿pero cuántos rubios hay en esta clase!?). Levi esperó a que saliera, y procedió a enseñársela.

La seña en realidad era bastante sencilla, pero muy significativa para Levi. La mayoría de la clase había creado la suya basándose en la primera letra de sus nombres, pero Levi no estaba dispuesto a usar una «L» como la que usaban los adolescentes para decir "looser". Al final, tras pensarlo mucho y tomando como ejemplo la seña de la Srta. Ral, había decidido presentarse cerrando el puño y llevándolo a su pecho.

La Srta. Ral sonrió en gesto de aprobación.

—Es una seña muy buena, sr. Ackerman. ¿Cómo lo representan a usted?

"Farlan e Isabel", pensó inmediatamente, pero no estaba listo para responder preguntas cuando ella inquiriera quiénes eran ellos. En su lugar, dijo la verdad a medias.

—Parece un gesto militar —contestó, cruzándose de brazos—. Pensé que me sentaba bien.

—Creo que es un gesto muy bonito —opinó ella, captando su atención—. Es que como si se llevara la mano al corazón como una muestra de compromiso…

Levi alzó la vista, impresionado. En verdad ella era una mujer muy perceptiva.

—¿Le parece si vamos al cafetín? —preguntó ella señalando a la puerta, cambiando el tema—. Tengo una hora libre y podríamos aprovecharla.

Los planes de Levi para esa tarde consistían en pagar las cuentas e ir a trotar, pero acabó aceptando la propuesta. La Srta. Ral tomó sus pertenencias, un bolso que rebosaba de cosas, una lámina de cartulina enrollada, un folio lleno de papeles, y un maletín pequeño que contenía una laptop. Levi decidió ayudarla con la carga, y ambos se encaminaron al tranquilo cafetín de la facultad.

* * *

 _—Oye, ¿ésa no es Petra?_

 _—Sí, es ella, hoy era su clase de lengua de señas._

 _—No sabía que tenía novio…_

 _—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde sacas eso?_

 _—¿No lo ves? Vamos, Ilse, el tipo le está cargando las cosas._

 _—¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver?_

— _Yo siempre te ayudo con tus cosas…_

— _Eso no significa que sea su novio, tarado._

— _Se lo preguntaré._

— _Estás chiflado, Nickolas._

* * *

Uf, más de un año sin actualizar… Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve bloqueada por muchos meses, y luego decidí irme. Sin embargo, tras pensarlo mucho quise terminar al menos una de mis historias pendientes, pero la inspiración no estuvo de mi lado esta vez.

Así que, le agradezco un montón a **eau de toilette** , porque gracias a su bellísima historia _**universos**_ pude volver a escribir y recuperar a mi traicionera musa. Gracias **eau** , por ser de inspiración. ¡que viva el rivetra!

PD.: Los personajes del último diálogo corresponden a Ilse Lagner, personaje que salió brevemente en el manga y tuvo una ova; y Nickolas Colton, personaje de relleno de dicha ova a quien tomé como personaje recurrente en mis historias. Deben saber que este nombre fanom, proporcionado por los fans de tumblr.

—Fanfiction, 14 de junio de 2017.


End file.
